An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. An autonomous vehicle senses its environment using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. The autonomous vehicle system further uses information from global positioning systems (GPS) technology, navigation systems, vehicle-to-vehicle communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure technology, and/or drive-by-wire systems to navigate the vehicle.
Vehicle automation has been categorized into numerical levels ranging from Zero, corresponding to no automation with full human control, to Five, corresponding to full automation with no human control. Various automated driver-assistance systems, such as cruise control, adaptive cruise control, and parking assistance systems correspond to lower automation levels, while true “driverless” vehicles correspond to higher automation levels.
To achieve high level automation, vehicles are often equipped with an increasing number of different types of devices for analyzing the environment around the vehicle, such as, for example, cameras or other imaging devices capturing imagery of the environment, radar or other ranging devices for surveying or detecting features within the environment, and the like. In practice, the different onboard devices are located at different locations onboard the vehicle and typically operate at different sampling rates or refresh rates, and as a result, capture different types of data corresponding to different points in time from different viewpoints or perspectives. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for calibrating relationships between different devices to improve the ability to accurately establish correlations between different types of data, which, in turn facilitates gleaning more accurate information about the environment from the data and/or assigning attributes to objects or features within the environment more accurately, thereby improving autonomous vehicle controls. Furthermore, it is desirable to also recognize potential anomalous conditions that may influence calibration and undertake appropriate remedial action(s) to mitigate potential degradation of the calibration. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.